<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Mine by TakingFlight48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444289">Be Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48'>TakingFlight48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, In-Laws, ScorRose Pairing, Smut, Widowers, missing each other, quick smut, they want to go public</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love doesn't always come more than once, but when it does Draco and Hermione learn to take it by its horns, even if they shouldn't be anything more than in-laws.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione Valentine Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieFrancesFrancis_badcouldbeverse/gifts">FrankieFrancesFrancis_badcouldbeverse</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange">DramioneValentineExchange</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>They are in-laws at Scorpius and Rose's baby shower<br/>Thank you so much to our amazing hosts, K and Floorcoaster.  This was fun, even if it was completed at the eleventh hour like the procrastinating dummy I am.  </p><p>This was a fun challenge that had originally taken root over 10k in my mind and the universe had to slow me down and here you go Frankie! </p><p>Enjoy ☮ ✌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione’s grip around her glass tightened as he nudged his chin against the terrace exit once more.  Grumbling into the bubbly champagne, she downed it and turned her attention back to her daughter and son-in-law before catching Hugo’s bored gaze beside them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day had been long after taking an international portkey from Quito, Ecuador. For the better part of three years with Hugo, Hermione had been abroad as he studied ancient magic from the indigenous tribes of the Amazon’s. She had been back to England sporadically to visit Rose and her friends, but she was planning on staying on British soil longer than a few weeks for the first time in years.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks flushed as she remembered how close Draco had gotten to her all day. He had been loath to attend the baby shower. However, Rose had been insistent, demanding everyone attend as she found it ridiculous that only women had to endure an event like this when the baby was both hers and Scorpious’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Hermione made her way towards the terrace doors, catching her daughter’s eye momentarily and making herself busy with the dessert table. She didn’t know why they kept this a secret. Ronald had passed over five years ago, and her children had asked when she would open herself up to love once again. Hermione always smiled softly at them, mind flying back thousands of miles to Wiltshire where an unexpected love had blossomed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both hesitant to tell their children—widowed as the two of them were—and Hermione hadn’t been ready to shift it into something more permanent.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, as she rushed down the steps of the back patio and rounded the corner of the stately townhome, her anticipation raced faster through her bloodstream. It had been weeks since he had visited her in Latin America, and she had almost forgotten how well he fit against her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a squeal, two imposing hands wrapped around her thin dress, pushing her against the brick siding and his hot breath landed along her exposed neck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” Hermione sighed out, as his hands moved up to cup her breasts, his thumb and forefinger finding a home amongst her hardening nipples.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I missed you witch,” he growled before his lips descended on her neck and Hermione melted into his chest, felt the length of his member hardening under his thin, summer trousers, and rocked to get him harder, ready, primed for her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, you prat.  But did you have to be so obvious, fighting with me while I wrote out the gifts they received, bumping into me all afternoon?” Hermione said as she moved her hands behind her, feeling for him, tugging him closer, wishing they weren’t so easily exposed here to demand skin on skin and nothing else.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of hiding,” he said between kisses up her neck, nipping at her jaw and flicking her earlobe the way she was certain he wanted to do to her clit.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not the place…” but Hermione couldn’t finish because he twirled her around, her dress floating around her hips, and pushed her into the wall. One hand rested behind her neck, padding it as she let out an ‘oof’ at the rapid change in position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been a widower for three years, you five. There are no more reasons to hide; they are married now, they have a child on the way, we deserve happiness too, Hermione.” His thumb ran over her cheekbone, her eyes fluttering shut at the softness of his touch and the sweetness of his words.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew—of course, she knew—that he was happy with her, but it had taken them years to get past their childhood animosity as their children got closer. Then, it had taken Hermione at least two years to mourn the death of Ron, the attack so sudden and so without cause that she hadn’t thought she could be happy with anyone besides her best friend.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astoria had been sick for years before Draco had lost her too, but their marriage—one of convenience—had been a deep friendship more than a deep love, unlike her own. Hermione had always been worried Draco didn’t quite know how to love until they were forced to exist around the other when their children’s dating turned into a proposal and then a wedding.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been hours of planning with Rose in the Manor and sleeping in a guest room when fittings and tastings and arrangement demonstrations went much longer than any witch should endure. Then it shifted into nights drinking whiskey with Draco in his office, discussing numbers, then magical concepts, then life.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then one tumbler too many turned into a heated shag on the carpet before his fire, and he hadn’t let her forget the feel of him inside, around, above her since.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned into his neck as his hand found the wet gusset of her lace knickers, promptly skipping the foreplay and sliding into the moisture that had been threatening to escape all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Hermione gasped as his fingers traced around her clit slowly, meticulously, memorising her most intimate spaces over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tease me today, not here. Rose will need us back in there soon and...Yes,” she sighed out as two fingers entered her, his other hand tracing down her thigh until he could hitch it around his waist.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight, tonight we tell them Granger or I will take you to the brink and leave you wanting the rest of the day.” Draco nipped at her neck as his fingers pumped a steady rhythm into her, but it wasn’t enough.  She needed more. Now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, tonight at dinner, but you tell them now fuck me Draco Malfoy or I will go back in there and leave you wanting.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s smile was predatory as his fingers shifted out of her but remained in her knickers, his wrist turned, and Hermione yelped as he ripped the lace right off her arse.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco! I am not walking around without knickers!”  She gasped as he made quick work of his belt and zipper.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot stand watching you in this dress and not knowing I have ownership of those knickers, love. Of course, you’ll spend the rest of the day without them. Why would you need them anyway when I plan on taking you at least twice more before the day is over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Draco circled her clit with his cock, the heat he was emitting alone was enough to cause her hips to buck up, eager for more, ready for all of him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she hissed as he brought himself closer to her entrance, tip spreading her lips for him before finally, he pushed slowly, tantalisingly to the hilt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermine’s fingers gripped his thin shirt tightly, her head falling back, and Draco’s hand tightened around her thigh.  And with a dance they had perfected in the past year and continued to improve with each visit they had, Draco fucked her against the brick wall outside their children’s married home.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clamped a hand over her mouth, as he tilted her hips, hitting her deeper and faster, his pants hot against the back of her hand as she watched him watch her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Hermione said between her fingers. “I missed you, and I am so tired of missing you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco groaned, forehead coming to hers as his hips continued their rhythm inside her walls, walls that were fluttering, quaking, getting ready for release.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move in with me, let’s tell the kids tonight and just fucking be mine already, Granger.”  His chin shoved at her hand, and she acquiesced as his lips descended onto hers. She gripped her fingers onto the back of his neck, bringing him impossibly closer as they found their completion together, breaths interchanging, tongues battling, hips stuttering against the other.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hermione finally said when their limbs had stopped shaking, and they weren’t leaning against each other out of fear of falling over in their post-orgasmic haze.  “Yes, I will move in.  I’ve wanted to sell my home since Hugo confirmed he’s staying abroad and it's time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Draco whispered, a tender smile playing across his lips as he dropped another kiss to hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, you crazy man.  Now help me get cleaned up and let's go back in there acting—for just a little longer—that we are nothing more than in-laws.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks go out to my amazing alpha -  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/works">Kiwi</a> for her time and love and attention. </p><p>Any mistakes therein are my own.  </p><p>Please leave love in words or kudos as they motivate and uplift. <br/>ॐ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>